Everything I need
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: Fleur makes a suggestion that Hermione really doesn’t like. Will they figure things out or not? Drama/Fluff ONESHOT


**Dis****sclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. rowling

**Rating:** M, sex and dirty words O_o

**Pairing:** Fleur/Hermione

**Summary:** Fleur makes a suggestion that Hermione really doesn't like. Will they figure things out or not? ONESHOT

**So I'm totally supposed to do homework but I totally don't wanna :P**

**This fanfic just popped into my head and in needed to write it before I forgot it.**

**Anyways it's kinda sexual and fluffy at the same time! Hope you guys enjoy!**

_**-HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP-**_

**Everything I need**

"I can't believe you'd even suggest that!" the bushy haired girl screamed at her lover. It was obvious the two of them were in a heated argument. The screaming girl waving her hands around frantically while her blonde lover just stood there not quite knowing what to say.

"'Ermione…" Fleur tried softly but her attempt at soothing the brunette was cut short when the yelling continued.

"Am I not good enough for you!? Is that it!?" By now there were tears rolling down Hermione's face but out of hurt and anger. Mostly out of hurt though.

"Of course you are mon amour!" The French woman exclaimed, secretly angry at herself for even bringing this subject up. "You are everyzhing I need!"

At this Hermione couldn't help but snort. "You sure have a weird way off showing!" she spat, now mostly over her hurt and mainly pissed off. How dare Fleur even suggest something like that!? Sure she had been joking about it a few minutes before, but those were just jokes. Did Fleur seriously want…?

"Listen 'Ermione" the veela said combing her hands through her silk hair in frustration. "I wasn't saying zhat you are not enough for me… I was juzt saying zhat you're zhe only person I've ever been wizh and zhat I was just curious about 'ow it would be like wizh someone else…"

"So you wanna screw around!?" The brunette screamed frantically, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "Would you really do that to me Fleur? Are you really _that_ cruel!?"

But before a reply could be formed she continued: "You know what? Fine! Go screw around I don't care anymore. In fact why don't you just leave me since I'm obviously not enough for you!" And with that she stormed out of the room and out of their apartment. Too hurt, too angry, too confused, too everything to stay there a second longer.

_**-HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP-**_

Fleur sighed not quite believing how this could have gone so wrong. Just mere minutes ago everything had been fine, everything had been peaceful. Hermione had been reading a book and Fleur had been cooking the brunette's favourite meal, mac and cheese. Then Fleur had asked her love what the book was about and Hermione had launched into a story about how this couple in the book were having an open relationship etcetera, etcetera.

From there on Hermione and Fleur had started joking about it. About how they along with their friends could all go to some weird sexclub and how awkward it would be. Really it had been quite funny.

Well at least until Fleur had turned somewhat more serious and had suggested that they could actually, _once,_ try to do 'something' with someone else. She and Hermione had been together for a few years and they had been each other's first everything. First girlfriend, first love and first bed-partner. And Fleur sometimes couldn't help but wonder how it would be like with someone else…

But of course Hermione had taken her suggestion totally the wrong way, thing she was not good enough. But that certainly was the last thing Fleur had in mind when she started the whole conversation. The only reason why she wanted someone else was only, mere curiosity, nothing more!

She loved Hermione with all of her heart and would never do anything to her. At least not intentionally. And if Hermione didn't want her to do something she wouldn't do it, simple as that.

Once again de French witch sighed. She had to go find Hermione and make up for her stupid mistake. Cause loosing her lover was the last thing she wanted.

Throwing one last glance at the kitchen and quickly turning of the stove were the mac and cheese was now burning to a crisp she closed her eyes and apparated. Ready to start her search for the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

_**-HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP-**_

Hermione found herself in a crowded and noisy muggle bar. She was not quite sure how she got here all she knew was that after the argument she had apperated to somewhere in London and had let her feet lead her to wherever they wanted to go.

So here she was, seated at the bar with a shot glass of god-knows-what in front of her. In one smooth movement she downed her drink, the amber liquid burning down her throat. God that felt good!

When she came in she had asked the bar tender for the strongest drink there and had ordered him to keep them coming so it wasn't long before her empty shot-glass was replaced by a new filled one.

She didn't quite know how many she had already had, she'd lost count after the seventh one, the alcohol already taking it's toll.

"Hi there," A rough voice sounded from next to her as a fairly decent looking guy slipped onto the barstool next to her. "Don't think I've seen you around here before."

At this Hermione had to do her best not to roll her eyes. Seriously; was that the best line he could come up with!? Deciding to play along however she answered sweetly: "No, never been here before. I'm Hermione!"

Giving her a charming smile the guy said: "It's nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Jeff." So Jeff ehy? What a stupid name the brunette thought squinting a bit at him. He was kind of good looking, if you went for that whole pretty-boy-with-muscles look at least…

Not caring really all that much and kind of glad to have someone to distract her from her own depressing thoughts she offered him a drink which he gladly took as they started up a conversation.

However half way through the conversation Jack (or was it Jim? Or Jeff?) had laid his rough hand on her upper leg, which was bare since she had decided to wear a skirt today.

At first Hermione didn't think anything about it, maybe he was just a touch-y guy. But when his hand slowly started to inch up towards her thigh her eyes grew wide as she almost choked on her drink.

She didn't stop him however. This was a good distraction. She was actually starting to feel a bit cheery-er. But then again; maybe the alcohol had something to do with that…

"Want to go somewhere a bit more quiet…?" Jack/Jim/Jeff asked her leaning towards her hear, scuffing the stubbles on his check against her smooth skin.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she replied swaying slightly on her stool as her vision spinned around before her. "I have a…" she trailed off. Was Fleur really still her girlfriend? Not that it really mattered, since she was obviously not good enough for her. "You know what? Let's go!" She said making the guy she was with smile as if he had just won the lottery. If Fleur wanted to screw around than Hermione could sure as hell do to.

Making their way outside the Guy led them towards the alley at the back of the bar. Him mumbling something about his house being too far away and not wanting to wait as he pressed his lip against those of Hermione.

His lips were rough and the stubble of his beard scratched against her skin. He definitely couldn't kiss as well as Fleur…

Mentally kicking herself for once again thinking about the girl that had hurt her Hermione focused back on the situation at hand. Kissing Jack or whatever back fiercely all the while wrapping her hands around his neck.

He was slightly taller than her making stand on the tips of her toes to reach him. So when he picked her up and pressed her up against the stone brick wall behind her she automatically wrapped her legs around him.

From between her legs she could feel how excited he was, his hard shaft pressing up against her with only a few layers of clothing in between.

As they broke for air Jack started planting rough, hard kisses on her neck while sliding down the strap of her top lower and lower until finally her round supple breast came into few.

Her nipples immediately hardened at being exposed to the cool night air. Jack however interpreted this as his doing as he whispered with a cocky smile "excited I see?"

But she really wasn't. All Hermione could think off was how wrong this felt and how much she wanted to go home and be in Fleur's arms once again. She didn't stop though, she was way too proud to go home before Fleur apologized to her. So instead she just forced herself to focus on the moment and push all the thoughts out of her head.

Jack wasted no more time and took the exposed nipple in her mouth, biting it (way too hard) making her (fake) moan. Of course he took this as a free-pass and quickly started unbuckling his belt, pulling down his pants a little and tearing away the panties that covered the brunette's sex.

Closing her eyes in anticipation and preparation for what was to come Hermione swallowed heavily. She knew hw wrong this was, how much she didn't want it, but there was no turning back now. She had brought this mess upon her and it was her own fucking fault.

Suddenly however she felt Jack's mouth rip away from her breast and his hands from her bottom, making her fall down onto the ground since he had been holding her up.

Confused at what had happened Hermione finally dared to open one eye slightly, peeking through her lashes. What she saw however quickly made both of her eyes open wide as she gasped in surprise.

_**-HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP-**_

Fleur had been walking through the streets of London for quite some time now. She could feel that her loved one was out here somewhere. But since these streets were littered with tiny bars she had no clue of were she had to look. The brunette could be anywhere!

But suddenly she had been shook from her thoughts as she heard a loud moan coming from the left. That moan… she knew that moan by heart! It was Hermione's moan!

She quickly made her way towards the sound, thinking Hermione must be in some kind of pain or something for moaning. But once again she was surprised at what she saw before her.

There Hermione was, pressed against the wall, a bare chest and a pulled up skirt. With a man pressed in between her legs.

Frozen in spot Fleur saw how the man bit Hermione's nipple and then starting to unbuckle his belt. Fleur could she how excited he was and could see the sleazy grin on his face, but she couldn't do anything, it was as if her legs had suddenly turned into stone, making her unable to move.

The spell was broken however when Fleur finally witnessed the unknown guy tearing away Hermione's panties and when the veela focussed on her lover she could clearly see the pain and sacredness on her face.

Anger took over the blonde and she felt her blood boil. How dare that filthy man touch her Hermione! Without thinking twice she made a run for it, blasting the asshole away with one simple spell, knocking him unconscious.

Breathing out heavily she tried to calm her anger a bit, thinking it would probably not be a great idea to hex the guy's penis off. Then she heard it, a soft disbelieving "Fleur?". It made her head whip around towards the girl she loved with all of her heart.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes wetted themselves with tears as she looked down at the girl on the floor. Never before has she seen those beautiful brown eyes filled which such confusion, such pain and such heartbreak. And it broke Fleur's heart, knowing that she was the one who caused all that pain.

Quickly sitting down on the floor next to her she scooped Hermione in for a tight hug, whispering sweet words in her hair. "I'm so, so sorry," she blurted as her own tears streamed down her cheeks. "You _are _good enough for me 'Ermione, you are everyzhing I want. Please don't leave me." She pleaded no longer caring about anything but their relationship.

"I could never leave you Fleur," Hermione sobbed right back, clinging tightly to the other woman. "I love you."

"I love you too mon amour"

Finally after both had calmed down quite a bit Hermione looked into blue eyes. "I'm sorry I was so stupid Fleur, I never meant for this to happen." She said while waving in the general direction of Jack.

"Non, I was zhe stupid one. I should never have even suggested what I did suggest." The veela quickly retorted, certain that this had all been her fault.

"Do you still want…?" Hermione asked leaving the question hanging in the air, making Fleur chuckle.

"Non, mon amour. Like I said you are everyzhing I want. Seeing you tonight made me realize zhat nomazzer how curious I am about being wizh someone else I always know zhat no one can ever be as wonderful and great as you. I love you Hermione Granger, _you_ and no one else."

And finally for the first time after this whole drama Hermione's face lit up as she smiled a huge smile, quickly pressing her own lips against Fleur's, sharing a sweet kiss filled with love and passion.

"Let's get you 'ome." Fleur whispered as they pulled back, pulling Hermione up with her.

The brunette let herself be pulled up and she quickly readjusted her clothes. "What about… Jack?" she asked more out of modesty than concern.

"'E will be alright, mon amour. Just be glad I didn't 'ex 'is penis off!" she half joked half said seriously making the younger woman laugh.

"Come on, lets get out of here before he wakes up," Hermione said while looping her arm through her girlfriend's. "I can't believe I stupid I was…"

"Me neizher, I mean Jack what kind of name is zhat!?" Was the last thing that could be heard as the two woman made their way out of the alley and towards their home.

_**-HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP- -HP-**_

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm not really happy with the ending but I had to finish it quickly, homework really can't wait any longer… :( **

**Anyways don't forget to review!**


End file.
